What did you expect?
by love life twilight
Summary: Bella gave birth to three babies. After the fight with the volturi Inez one of Bella's daughter invite everyone to come to her birthday party in seven years when they mature and stop growing. Now vampires from all over the world are coming to the Cullen's house. I haven't figured out how to change Bella and Edwards personalities but I'm work on it. Chapter 4 on it's way. 6/10/2015
1. 7 years

I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

Inez POV

It's been seven years since Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Ethan-James Tucker Cullen, and I Inez Marley Julian Cullen was born. Today September the tenth is our birthday. Now, we have vampires from all over the world coming to visit and celebrate our birthday with us. Sounds like bucket loads of fun right. Well, your wrong nothing fun when you have existed for seven year look seventeen and have the mentality of a twenty-four year old and the sex drive of a seventeen year old boy and your parents want to No scratch that are treating you as if your seven years old. Guess what I'm feeling right now and for the past four years can anybody guess well I'll tell you what I'm feeling REPRESSED. Oh and it's not just me Nessie and Ethan are feeling it to.

Well, back to what I was saying. The day we were born Nessie and I where imprinted on by Jacob and Seth the werewolves three days later Seth's sister Leah imprint on Ethan by the way she a werewolf too. Enough about that I just know something is going to happen today. Well I'm official done living up to my parent expectation Inez Marely Julian Cullen is going to do what she want to do. Just so happens Seth's the first thing on my list been there for the past four years. "Earth to Nez earth to Nez." Nessie said with her face inches from mine. "Nes back up I need some breathing room and I hear you loud and clear." I got up and looked at Nessie expectantly as she giggled. _Nes it's not even funny._ I thought to her. "Guess what." I stood there looking at her waiting.

She huffed. "Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar are here come on let's go greet them." She said as she smiled and though. _Bitter much._ "OK let's go." _Yes very I tend to be this way I'm not get none of that good stuff. _She giggled and I did to as we walked to the living room to greet our guest._ I think we all need some of that._ I smiled and nodded.

I waved when I saw the Denials and said hello and gave everybody a hug and kiss on the cheek as they told us happy birthday. Just as we were done greeting everybody Seth, Jacob, and Leah "Hey-" I begin "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they shouted in unison. I schooled my face so I was scowling "you know it rude to cut-" "You know we know you're not mad right." Seth said with my favorite grin despite myself I smiled "Shut up." I said still smiling as I went over and gave him a hug. _Ummh Seth smells good like cinnamon, wood chips, and rain all combined together._

Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett came down followed by Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper I smiled at them. Uncle Emmett and Jasper went to go greet the Denials while Aunt Alice scrutinize our outfits Aunt Rose stopped at the bottom of the step we looked at her expectantly we knew what was coming. "Hey Seth, Leah. Hey mutt." I giggle for some reason she just doesn't like Jake. Ethan and me had a talk with Aunt Rose about calling Seth and Leah mutts it went well. "Uncle Emmy bear!" I sang sweetly. "Yeah Nez?" Uncle Emmy ask happily as the Denials looked curious as I changed my tone while Nez giggled and Ej smirked knowing what was going to happen.

"Let's make a bet!" I said excitingly almost as exciting as Aunt Alice before she goes shopping. "I want in too" said Nes and Ej at the same I smiled and giggled. _This is the most carefree I've seen you your usually tense when Seth here._ Ej told me I smiled at him knowingly. "I'm playing as well!" said Uncle Jas excitingly as he grinned from all the excitement in the room. He very luck he can't feel our emotions or he'd be bouncing off the walls. "Anybody else?" I asked hastily ready to start.

"Anybody else what?" Asked dad as him and mom walked in. My face dropped as well as Ej and Nes's face. They quickly fixed it a look around the room to see who noticed. I didn't I kept that same look on my face. Apparently ever body but, mom and dad. I frowned and sighed. "If anybody else wanted to join in on the bet." _God forbid we have any fun._ Nes though to use we just chuckled. "You three aren't betting." I tried and I mean I tried really hard but, I just couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

I look at mom she sighed "You three are just seven years old." I stared at my parents just stared at them as everybody in my room stared at us. I opened my mouth to say something but word wouldn't come out. I sighed. They look at me expecting. "I know where seven. That means we are mature in vampire years. Human rules don't exactly apply to us even though were half human because we exceed those rules. We may have only been on this earth for seven year but, hat doesn't matter were all grown up." Mom nodded and smiled. "I understand. So what are we betting on." We grinned at mom. Dad shook his head. "You three aren't betting." I sighed and turned to Nes. "Tell everyone hey I'm going to the Ballet studio." She shook her head. "That were I was going Ej tell everyone hey."

"What make you think I'm going to be here when more guest arrive. I was going to find something else to do. Guess I'll hang out with you two. The guest will be here all week how about we say hi when we see them." We nodded.

"Works for me." I said. "Ditto." Nes responded. "It your responsibility to greet the guest you invited to celebrate your birthday." Dad said. We sighed in unison. _Fun sucker._ I busted out laughing then Nes and Ej joined in. Maggie and her coven came in. Everybody in the living room except Maggie's coven look at us like we were crazy. This just started a new round of laughter in us. After a few second we calmed downed. Maggie asked. "Well what's so funny?" We burst into laughter again and this time the laughter raked through our bodies.

This happened as every guest arrived they ask us the same question as Maggie and then look at us like we were crazy at some point we ended up on the floor pounding our fist making incorhorted sentence and rolling around not able to focused we couldn't hold up our shield and uncle Jas was on the floor with us seconds later. Final we were able to pick ourselves up off the floor.

"So what's so funny?" Benjamin asked. Then we giggled out in unison "nothing." "Well, it had to be something if I was on the floor. Wait I can feel your emotions again." Uncle Jas analyzed then smiled we instantly stopped laughing and started putting our shields up. I took a deep breath and I smelt Seth scent I would recognize it anywhere. _Mmmmhhhhh_ Seth smells good. I completely forgot about on my body, on my wait focused Inez "Huh. What you say Seth?" I ask with confusion in my voice. I really am confused what did Seth say? "Nez are you okay?" Goodness gracious his voice. "Nez!" "I'm fine just a laugh attack."

I said after blinking several times I smiling. Even though my mine was going through ten fantasies at once staring Seth and Me. Seth kissing me deeply, Seth hand all over my body, Seth whispering naughty things in my ear, My lip on Seth's... _Focused put up your damn shield._ Yelled Ej and Nes just as I hear a growl. I put up my shield as my head snapped up to them but they weren't look at me. I turned to see where the growl was coming from and I saw dad look at Seth. Then dad looked petrified, terrified, and slightly disgusted OK so he very disgusted. And he looked down at me then a look of understanding crossed his face.

Damn he must have hear that last thought. _Well bet he didn't think his seven year old daughter can have those thought. Maybe he'll start treating me like the adult I am._ I thought to Nez and Ej. _Are you asleep Nez? Ej asked. No. I answered immediately. Well you better start dreaming because there is no way that happening in real life._


	2. Getting Answers

I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

Jas POV

_What is going on? OK first Nez is mad I can see that in her face. Nez and Ej look like they're about to go with her but, they something funny and now Nez, Ej, and Ness are on the floor laughing. OK so they went crazy. After get all that laughter out they finally calm down. Then Maggie's and her coven walks in and ask what's so funny. This time I end up on the floor with them it felt like forever before I final calm down. I started listening to the conversation going on._ "So what's so funny?" Benjamin asked oblivious amused by the triplets. They giggled out in unison "nothing." "Well, it had to be something if I was on the floor. Wait I can feel your emotions again." I thought out loud. Seth was, by Nez side ask if she was OK when I felt this overwhelming love and lust. I could handle it but, as soon as it was there it was gone. I saw Nez look at Ej and Nessie then she looked at Edward. That weird why look toward Ness and Ej. "Well what's so funny" I asked Nez she looked up at me with nervousness evident in her eyes. I gave her as reassuring smile. She busted out into a full out silly grin and said "It's an inside joke." "Nez-" Edward let it go for now you can talk about it next week just let them enjoy their birthday now. _Did you notice?_ Edward look at me questionably. _They are hiding something._ He shook his head. I replay what I notice. _Perhaps they've got powers they haven't told us about I'm guessing they are. Telepathic but, still I feel like they are hiding more. _Edward nodded agree with what I'm saying. "WOULD YOU GUYS STOP THAT?" Emmett said in his loud booming voice cause us to jump.

I decide to ask Alice a questions. She looked at me and smile and started bouncing and clapping. I could help but, chuckle my energetic pixie. This got every bodies attention. "Let's play truth or dare Cullen style birthday edition." Ness, Ej, and Nez looked at Alice with small smiles and hope in their eyes. _What are they hoping for?_ Ness and Nez looked at Ej and sighed then they look at Edward with blank faces and their eyes voided of any hope they had seconds ago. "OK" Edward said I looked at the kids and saw surprise flash in their eye but, just as it was there it was gone. _They are very good at hiding the emotions and they expect you to say no their face did drop when you walked into the room while we were making that bet._ I look toward Edward his lips turned down just slightly. I watched them carefully trying analyzing every move they make. Nez raised an eyebrow towards Ej and Ness. They both shrugged then they looked at their dad as if something was wrong with him. "OK let's play" Ness said oblivious excited. "No backing out or quitting this is the birthday edition and it last until your birthday is over the exact time. If you do back out you will face three penalty it may be something you have to do or say but, you get to pick the three people that are giving you the penalty." Alice said. They looked at each and smiled and nodded. "OK we will play." They shouted at the same time.

Nes Pov

"So what's the rules?" I asked. "Well I'm glad you ask. First everyone that play get to ask you a truth or dare before you can ask anyone that the first go round. The second round once everybody has asked you we give you a bottle and you spend it to see who you truth or dare after the three of you each have truth or dare a person we start the third round where you incorporate a penalty for picking truth and the dares get worse. There is a max of twelve players. Also you have to answer or ask in the order that you were born." _Damn_

"OK I'll be right back I'm going to go get me something to drink anybody else want anything?" I ask as I headed toward the kitchen. "Juice!" Shouted Nez and Ej. "Decide who playing while I'm gone." I came back into the room with three half a gallon jugs. Nes was next to Ej and there was an empty space next to him so I sat there. "So who goes first?" Nez asked "I will." Aunt Alice answered. "Nes truth or dare." Aunt Alice asked. "Truth." I said confidentiality. "Tell us something you have done that your dad wouldn't approve of." I choke a Lil bit on my juice, Nez spit her out on Jake he was on the opposite side of the circle from her, Ej stopped mid drink and looked aunt Alice then dad. _Wow theirs so many thing Nes say something that'll get you in the least amount of trouble._ I smiled at Ej and Nez nodded in agreement with Ej. "I went to the mall by myself." I said like it not a big deal. Nez and Ej snickered. _That equivalent to a kid crossing the street without an adult. _I couldn't help but giggle. "I listen to rap music." Nez said unashamed. I looked and gave her the bitch why didn't you help me look."What Nes? Don't look at me like that. I didn't throw you under the bus you lay right there in the middle of the street just so you could get hit." She said our audience of vampires and werewolves laugh. "I though we were in this together?" I asked "We are I haven't thrown you under the bus have." Ej cough very loudly " I have cursed before." Ej said with shame in his voice and lowered his head I could tell it was fake. "Maggie would you be our vampire lie detector to tell use if they are telling the truth." Aunt Alice asked nicely. "Sure and they are telling the truth. Who going next?"

Aunt Alice look around and pointed to Uncle Jasper. Nez shrugged and smiled. I guess she think it no big deal since it Uncle Jas. "Truth or dare Nez?" She looked at Ej and me. _It your turn not mine don't look at me._ Ej said. She sighed "Truth." She said and Uncle Jas smiled calmly. "Tell us something about your brother and sister that we don't know." Uncle Jas continued to smile calmly. "Ummh Nes beat up a human and Ej kissed someone?" I couldn't hold my peace. "That sounded more like a question to me and why does the thing about me sound worse than Ej's." Nez eyebrows roused and she stood up towering over me and glaring down at me. It got real quiet in the room as everybody watched us. "Well I wasn't sure what to say and that the best thing I could say about you. You haven't exactly been a saint." I stood up. "And you have. You must have choice not to remember that the person Ej kissed was a guy and the reason I beat up that human was because he though it okay to just grab my as- (Ej coughed and became aware of all the people in the room and their flabbergasted stares) behind." I said the last word quietly and sat down. Nez did the same

The three Sighed. "Every man for themselves." Ej said. "Agreed" Nez and I said at the same time and she made a face at me and I growled at her.

The vampires and werewolf's audience were obviously at a loss for words. "Well, who's next?" Ej asked as I look around the room dad he look like he was about to shit bricks, mom look like she was ready to have a cow, Benjamin and Uncle Emmy looked amused as they watch my parents. Ben always thinks something funny. Uncle Jas pointed to dad. I grinned Ej going to be in trouble. I though as I shut down the telepathic link connecting me to my siblings. "Truth or Dare?" Dad asked EJ.


	3. ESCAPE

I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

Leah POV

_Nez seem very open with Seth. He's the first and only one she hugs when she sees us. Nes seem more closed off and less likely to speak her mind. Ej. I couldn't help but chuckle. Whenever he come to mind only one word can fit him mysterious. We hung out a lot when he was little but every day, week, month, year he got bigger, old, mature, and now he's distant. And now I barely now him._

_Rosalie or as Jake call her Blondie has stop calling Seth and I mutt I think that has something to do with Nez and Ej. Nez is most definitely the fun one always think of something to do. I don't understand why Edward stop them from betting its harmless fun and not hurting anyone. Well Ej, Nes and Nez are obviously upset about not being able to bet but, Nez doesn't do anything to hide it and Bella and Edward don't even notice. I listen to Nez talk about how her and her sibling and it completely true they are mature for their age and grew to be at least seventeen in a span of seven years. That why Ej keep his distance from me I knew this for two weeks now._

_Now they're leave and going to the ballet studio we built for them three years ago. I'm glad we built it for them it like a sanctuary for them. I think Ej like it despite the way he act about. Two weeks ago I saw him doing ballet with his sister and he begging not to say anything or he be the butt of Emmett's joke for the rest of his unnatural life. He look real good in spandex and it didn't do much to hide his body physique but, I could tell what he was hiding the way he kept his back toward me and the mirrors in the ballet studio. His sister lefted snickering say they had to go do something. They were giving me an opportunity. Oh the thing I could have done to Ej. I need to calm down _

_Seth POV_

_Just after being upset for a few second Nez, Ej, Nes are on the floor laugh their butts off. I'm really concerned for Nez she may have lost a few screws. I chuckled. Nez and screw in the same sentence. I glance over at Edward he was looking at Nez and the siblings roll on the floor. After they got done laugh they had another round, and another as vampires kept ask what was so fun. Final they got over it but Benjamin had to ask but, they didn't go into another round of laughter._

_They got this serious look on their face after jasper said something but, I had to ask Nez was she okay. She seemed out of it so I asked her again. Being so close I notice her lips look really soft. It really hard to resist kissing her. If I just lean in a little wait Seth what are you thinking? Remember that agreement you're made with her mind reading father. I called her name out again and she final answered. I look her in the eyes and saw her pupils were dilated._

_Then she blinked several times and smiled. I have read somewhere before that people pupils tend to dilated when they are aroused or attracted to someone. Does this mean that Nez is attracted to me if she is I…? I heard a growl and automatically knew who it was coming from and he was look me dead in the face. Then he look down at Nez and he looked terrified._

_Jake POV _

_So it's been decided that we are going to play truth or dare. An on the first question Nez spits juice all over me. I didn't get an apology and nobody even notice. But that doesn't matter what matter is the way Nessie answered the question I can't believe she went to the mall by herself doesn't she know how dangerous that is. Ej and Nez answered to even though they didn't have to I guess they just were backing Nessie up so she wouldn't get in trouble but I don't think it helped much._

_Now it Nez turn and I like the question because I get to learn more about Nessie. The way Nez responded to the question shock me. Nessie beaded up a human and Ej kissed someone. Wow well, Nessie must have had a reason. Nessie and Nez seemed like they're about to get into an argument and Nessie seem insulted by the way Nez said it. And out came the reason why Nessie lad hand on a human. I was satisfied for two seconds she had a good reason but, then it hit me like a human did what to my Nessie only I can put my hands on Nessie's… I looked at Edward good he wasn't paying attention to me. Let's leave those thoughts for later._

_They come to an agreement that it every man for themselves._

_Leah POV_

_EJ KISSED A GUY!_

_Edward POV_

_"Truth or Dare?" I asked EJ. "Wait. How about we take a break." Everyone nodded. "Bella I need to talk to you." I said as I got up and headed toward the back so we could go to the cottage and open the door for her. "Okay." She said before stepping out the door. _

_Seth, Leah, Jake, and Nez POV_

_I got to get out of here and be gone before they get back or this could be an embarrassing situation._

_Jasper POV_

_All through the day I have been feeling love and lust coming from three people but, now I feel fear coming from those three people. I could easily tell it was Seth, Leah, and Jake. I look at the triplets and I could see fear in Nez eyes as well. "I'm about to go hunting anybody else what to go." Nez said as she hoped up and headed for the door. Immediately after she said that Jake, Seth, and Leah were up and heading for the door to. Ej and Nes looked at each other and got up to and lefted._

_I look at Alice, Rose, and Emmett they looked very confused. "Rose you follow Edward and Bella and see what they're talking about. Emmett you're going to Follow Nez, Alice you follow Nes and I'll Follow EJ." Emmett way all for it. "So why are we doing this?" Rose asked. "Because something's going on and I want to find out what it is." So we left to do so._


End file.
